


Iron Children

by Elaina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Dad!Tony, Everyone Loves Nebula, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Morgan Stark is a little shit, No Infinity War or Endgame, No Thanos, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaina/pseuds/Elaina
Summary: tony stark wants his kids to get along so he makes a group chat for them.yeah, it was a bad idea.





	1. nebula is confused already

**Author's Note:**

> it might be confusing, but i changed their ages  
> so it would go along with the plot. 
> 
> peter- 19  
> harley- 20  
> morgan- 12  
> nebula- unknown

_**tony** **stark** **created** **a**_ **_group_ _chat_**

_**tony** **stark**_ _**changed**_ _**the**_ _**name**_ _**to**_ **_iron_** _**kids**_

_**tony** **stark**_ _**added** **4** **people**_

 

_**harley**_ **_keener_** **_left_** **_the_** **_chat_**

 

**_tony_** **_stark_** **_added_** **_harley_** **_keener_** **_to_** **_the_** **_chat_**

 

tony stark: Harley stop it

 

harley keener: why???

 

tony stark: Because

 

peter parker: um mr stark? is there a reason for this

 

nebula: i don’t understand this

 

tony stark: Because I need all my kids to talk to each other.

 

nebula: i’m not your child

 

morgan stark: yes you are!!!

 

morgan stark: you’re my sister!!

 

morgan stark: and harley and peter are our brothers!!

 

harley keener: ??i guess???

 

tony stark: So here are the rules: no cussing, no inappropriate jokes, no fighting, no planing pranks on the Avengers, and no adding anyone else unless I say so. Understand??

 

morgan stark: yes dad!!

 

nebula: yes

 

peter parker: i understand mr stark

 

harley keener: nah

 

harley keener: i don’t

 

tony stark: Okay, good. Now goodbye don’t kill each other.

 

tony stark has left the chat

 

morgan stark: fucking finally

 

peter parker: MORGAN!!

 

peter parker: the rules!!!

 

morgan stark: i’m not five pete

 

peter parker: still!!!!

 

harley keener: these names are boring

 

harley keener changed his name to hardly keen

 

hardly keen changed morgan stark’s name to favorite stark

 

hardly keen changed peter parker’s name to peta park

 

hardly keen changed nebula’s name to cool one

 

cool one: i am confused

 

cool one: is that a complement?

 

hardly keen: yes neb. it is

 

peta park: what the heck, harley?? why is my name peta?,?

 

favorite stark: who says heck unironically nowadays?

 

hardly keen: your name reminds me of peta. no offense dude

 

peta park:...

 

peta park: i hate the group chat already.

 

hardly keen: annnywaysss

 

hardly keen: neb, when are you coming back to earth??

 

favorite stark: yeah!! we miss you and i have to show you to my friends!! they don’t believe me that i know one of the coolest guardian of the galaxy

 

cool one: the coolest??

 

hardly keen: yes nebula. you really need to learn how to take complements

 

cool one: okay thank you morgan. but who’s the other coolest??

 

favorite stark: gamora and rocket

 

peta park: rocket tried to bite me one time

 

hardly keen: that’s why he’s one of the coolest

 

peta park: rude


	2. morgan does something stupid

* * *

favorite stark: how mad do you think dad would be at me if i got into a fight????

 

peta park: MORGAN DID YOU GET INTO A FIGHT???

 

cool one: your father would be very upset, morgan 

 

hardly keen: oooo what happened??

 

favorite stark: don’t worry don’t worry i didn’t get into a fight

 

favorite stark: yet

 

favorite stark: it’s just this girl keeps making fun of uncle bucky and she keeps saying he’s  useless like uncle clint and saying no one likes them and it’s just really making me upset 

 

favorite stark: neither of them are useless!!!

 

nebula: bucky barnes? he is not useless. natasha and him are the ones i can relate to the most and clinton is very useful. he has saved many people’s life’s. both of them

 

peta park: you can’t fight them morg just because they are saying that.

 

hardly keen: i agree w spider boy here

 

hardly keen: while bucky would be happy that you beat someone’s ass, he would probably be a little upset. 

 

hardly keen: and you know that they aren’t useless. and you have friends who look up to them !! 

 

peta park: yeah like bill!!

 

peta park: he loves hawkeye bc of his deaf sister!! also many deaf kids love him!! 

 

cool one: and what was the one that loves barnes because of her mother being in the army and the other one who is missing an arm??

 

favorite stark: eliza and kellen???

 

hardly keen: see, mini stark

 

hardly keen: they aren’t useless and there are people who look up to them

 

hardly keen: so you know that that girl is wrong and you don’t need to fight her.

 

favorite stark: okay

 

**—**

 

**tony stark added himself to the chat**

 

tony stark: So,

 

tony stark: I just had to pick up Morgan from school.

 

cool one: why is that?

 

hardly keen: it’s only 12 o’clock, tony?

 

peta park: IS SHE OKAY?? DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER??

 

tony stark: She is fine. In trouble, but fine

 

hardly keen: oh no...

 

tony stark: Do you want to know why I had to pick her up early?

 

cool one: i think we already know.

 

tony stark: During lunch, Morgan decided to get into an argument with an eighth grader.

 

favorite stark: dad! she started it

 

tony stark: I don’t care. You got suspended!!!

 

peta park: WHAT

 

hardly keen: oof yikes 

 

tony stark: Tell then why you got into a fight, morgan.

 

favorite stark: so that girl i told you guys about earlier sat at the same table as kellen, bill and i were sitting at and she was still talking crap about bucky and clint and so kellen told her to shut up bc he was also fed up with her, but she started making fun of him  saying stuff about his arm so bill and i started sticking up for him!! but then she got on me and started making fun of my dad!! she started calling him homophobic names !! so i may have called her a b word so she threw her pizza at me and then i started throwing food back

 

favorite stark: and then a mini food fight started at our table 

 

cool one:...

 

peta park: morgan!!

 

hardly keen: oh my god...

 

favorite stark: now i have to go talk to my mom and steve to get lectured again

 

tony stark: She won’t have her phone with her at that time

 

favorite stark: yeah...

 

favorite stark: don’t let dad fool you tho, guys. he actually laughed when we were in the office and they told them i started a food fight.

 

tony stark: Morgan!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been awhile but here is chapter two!! i hope you like it and thank you for reading!!


	3. boy problems

* * *

peta park: oh my god help

 

peta park: hELP ME

 

peta park: THIS IS A BI PROBLEM 

 

peta park: CUTE BOY CUTE BOY CUTE BOY CUTE BOY

 

peta park: I EMBARRASSED MYSELF

 

**peta park added michael jackson and man in the chair**

 

peta park: HELP ME GUYS

 

hardly keen: oh my god what peter?? i’m in class right now

 

favorite stark: sorry petey, i just finished eating with my mom

 

favorite stark: what wrong??

 

cool one: i am saving the galaxy parker. i don’t think boy problems is that important right now

 

michael jackson: oh my god peter

 

michael jackson: who is it now??

 

peta park: JOHNNY STORM 

 

peta park: JOHNNY STORM CAME TO MY CLASS AND STARTED TALKING TO THE PROFESSOR 

 

man in the chair: it really was johnny storm and peter almost passed out. it was funny

 

hardly keen: ...

 

hardly keen: are you fucking kidding me

 

 

**tony stark added himself**

**to the chat**

tony stark: Do you guys not remember the damn rules I gave you?

 

tony stark: No cussing and no adding others to the chat.

 

favorite stark: i didn’t do it

 

tony stark: Sweetie, you know I can see all the message, right? 

 

cool one: how??

 

tony stark: ...I made all of your phones so I can read your messages or have Friday do it.

 

michael jackson: you read their messages??? that’s not weird 

 

tony stark: No, I don’t. I have Friday tell me if they are misbehaving or planing something against me .

 

hardly keen: i always forget that you made this damn phone

 

cool one: is that how you keep adding yourself in the chat? because you made our phones?

 

tony stark: Yes

 

peta park: CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK ABOUT BOY PROBLEMS

 

peta park: sorry mr stark but this is more important  

 

peta park: I EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN FRINT OF JOHNNY F-ING STORM

 

tony stark: ...

 

**tony stark left the chat**

 

favorite stark: haHA

 

peta park: rude

 

hardly keen: shut up and tell us how you embarrassed yourself in front of johnny storm

 

peta park: NED

 

man in the chair: okay so peter was up front talking to the professor bc it was the end of class and he had a question but thennn, johnny fucking storm walks in and smiles at peter and he instantly dies. 

 

man in the chair: so johnny is talking to the professor about REED RICHARDS and peter was still just standing there starring at him with his mouth open so when johnny was doing talking to the professor, he looks at peter and asked him his name and he goes

 

man in the chair: “um um i-pasta.”

 

hardly keen: oh my god, pasta???

 

favorite stark: PASTA ?????

 

**favorite stark changed peta park’s name to pasta**

 

pasta: I KNOW I KNOW ITS EMBARRASSING

 

man in the chair: and then, johnny just laughs and nods and says “alright, by pasta” and then he left

 

michael jackson: that was a roller coaster oh my god

 

michael jackson: poor pasta

 

pasta: AHHHHHHHHHH 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a new chapter, i hope you liked it !!


End file.
